


Mutual Assent

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-04-01
Updated: 1999-04-01
Packaged: 2018-11-10 17:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11131857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Fraser, Ray, and creative use of ropes.





	Mutual Assent

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Mutual Assent

This is my first attempt at any fiction. I have enjoyed  
all the   
stories I have read here and I thought it was time I bothered you all  
with this story that came to me during a mind-numbing class in   
Contract Law. My deepest thanks go to Dsrvbf for guidance and encouragement.  
Comments welcome Mary Bern@AOL

**Warnings:**  
A First Attempt at writing!  
Kinky M/M sex  
PWP?  
NC-17  


Standard Disclaimers 

# Mutual Assent

by Mary Bernadette Underhill 

When they had worked through their own private misgivings and then the initial hesitations, they had come to realize that they were deeply in love. After that, it all seemed so right, so natural. It wasn't easy however, and some friends and family were lost to disgust and repulsion while others came to a begrudged acceptance. It hurt, sometimes, when they let themselves think about it. How could love be wrong? How could they be hated for simply loving? Most of the time it didn't matter, and best of all, they had each other. And so it followed that the money from their individual savings was pooled together and they bought a home. 

When they saw it, they knew that it was the one. A beautiful Tudor style home with leaded windows and beamed ceilings throughout. The residential neighborhood was quiet and they had to remind themselves that they were still in Chicago. Each man thought that he was the luckiest man in the world with his beautiful home and his beautiful, caring lover. 

It was a Friday night and they were looking forward to spending a mutual weekend off. In the past weeks, they weren't able to spend time with one another. They saw each other really only in passing. Ray had just finished an especially infuriating case with a vicious, unrepetant felon who it gave him great pleasure to lock up. Fraser had been busy with his consular duties which included a trade delegation from Toronto and a diplomatic function hosting officials from Belgium. 

The exhaustive work was soon forgotten as they relaxed and laughed and teased in each other's arms. Fraser balked at the idea of eating in bed, but when Ray dotted his chest with Chinese food and ate off of him as if he were a plate, his complaints were quickly silenced. 

"Hmmm. You're quite a dish, Benny", Ray said as he licked his plate clean. "Shrimp with Lobster Sauce will never be the same." Ray followed his delicious meal with a sip of iced tea. 

Benny spotted them first. 

"What is that?" 

"What?" 

"Up there, in the beam." 

"Where?" 

"By the foot of the bed." 

"I don't see anything." 

"It looks like two hooks." 

Fraser got out of bed and pulled a chair over to the foot of the bed so he could examine them. 

"Aw! Benny! Come on back to bed. Don't worry about two hooks." 

He was standing on a chair now looking at them closely. 

"It is two hooks Ray. They're painted the color of the wood. To be less noticeable I suppose." He curled three fingers of each hand around the hooks and tested his weight on them. "Yes they are quite secure. Why would anyone put them here do you think?" He looked down at Ray, a questioning look on his face. 

Ray, lay on the bed, looking up at Benny standing on the chair, naked, with his arms spread wide each hand holding a hook. A thought formed. 

"Oh. I think I know why they're there Benny." 

"Really? Why?" 

They had a mutually satisfying sexual relationship that was always very gentle and caring. Neither man was inclined towards kinky sexual behavior and upon discovering this at the onset of their relationship had sent relief through them both. But every so often, just once in a while, they would experiment. Nothing much really, just teasing with a vibrator, or a blindfold, or handcuffs. But now, giddy with lust and finally together for the first time in weeks, they decided to experiment. 

They looped ropes through the hooks and put Ray's handcuffs on the end. For the captive's ankles, they decided to use neckties. 

The willing captive stood at the foot of the bed with his beloved captor kissing him deeply, tenderly. The captor reached up and blindfolded his lover, never breaking away from the kiss as he performed his task. 

When he finished, he stood for a moment just gazing at his lover who looked beautiful in the evening light. Shaking himself out of his mesmerized state, his hand reached out to caress broad shoulders, strong arms, and a smooth chest. Beneath his fingertips he felt a racing heartbeat, aroused breathing, and a slight trembling at his touch. One by one he raised each muscular arm up and clicked the handcuff around the wrist. Afterwards, he kissed the taut neck, and licked and sucked at a hardened nipple. His hands travelled back down his lover's torso and rubbed at his firm thighs and gently cupped 

his groin. The captor knelt before him and took one leg and moved it away from the other. Picking up a soft silk necktie, he teased with it first, running it slowly back and fourth along the calf, then fastened it to one ankle, the opposite end he tied to the foot of the bed. He repeated this same procedure to the other leg. From his position on the floor, he looked up, noting that his captive's mouth was open, his breathing deep. He surprised himself by finding his lover's helplessness to be very arousing. He thought, *I can't believe I'm doing this.* 

The kiss was passionate, soul-deep. The captive began to tremble as he felt the blindfold go over his eyes, the vision of his lover lost to him. The kiss continued after he was masked and the soft noises of it became loud in the darkness. When the kiss ended, he lost the feel of his lover but he took a deep breath and caught the unique scent of him, reassuring him that his captor was still nearby. The loss of physical contact had lasted a minute, maybe longer, it was getting hard to tell, but then the delightful hands were on him again. He didn't know where he would be caressed next and each touch surprised and electrified him. He felt each arm being lifted up and felt the cool metal encircle each wrist in turn. The tongue to his chest and nipples sent warmth to his groin. His lovers hands gently encouraged his cock to harden. The captive moaned and arched his back. He felt his legs being separated and the tease of silk sliding up each calf and then being wrapped around each ankle. He surprised himself by finding his helplessness to be very arousing. He thought, *I can't believe I'm doing this.* 

Now that he was securely fastened, unseen hands travelled up the inside of his legs causing his sac to pull up and tighten. Warm lips and tongue licked and sucked his thighs. Fingers tickled his testes and the sensitive area around his anus. A wet lubricated fingertip wiggled inside of him while a mouth captured and then sucked on his balls. The captive moaned and swayed forward. The captor suddenly stopped all attention to his groin and he heard him getting up and walk away. 

He was starting to feel foolish standing alone here like this. The captor quietly returned. He knelt before him. His aching erection throbbed as he caught scent of his captive's groin. He looked up at his beautiful hostage and turned the vibrator on. The vibrator was touched to one nipple, left there for a few moments, and then moved to the opposite one. His tongue flicked in and out of his lover's navel causing his stomach to contract. The vibrations and the heat of the instrument moved across his captive's chest, down his abdomen in lazy circles, and came to a stop in his groin. The vibrator held against his scrotum caused the captive to groan and twist against his bonds. The captor watched as his lover's hips thrust forward aching for his erection to be taken into a hand or mouth, but denied him the pleasure of release. 

"Do you like this?" 

"Yes." 

The captor stood up before the captive. He plundered his lover's mouth and then sucked his panting lips. He moved his head lower and took one nipple in his mouth, pinching the other, while he kept moving the vibrator around his balls. The captive was breathing harshly, sweat had broken out across his brow and chest. His erection was rock hard and he was thrusting into the air. He continued to moan and twist. The captor knew his lover was ready to cum. 

"No." 

The vibrator was shut off and quickly taken away. The captive moaned in despair that the delicious sensations had stopped, his body now in agony. 

The captor was suddenly behind him, a ticklish tongue flicking in his ear. His neck was sucked and his shoulders kissed. Hands travelled up his sides and wet fingertips pinched his nipples. 

"Ooh." 

"Do you like this?" 

"Yes." 

He felt a hardness pressed against his anus and he gasped as his lover slowly entered into him. The left hand played with his nipples while the right hand gently tugged his scrotum. He was pressed back tightly against his lover's body while his captor thrust deeply into him. The captor kissed his neck and cheek and whispered endearments. The captor's breathing became ragged while his thrusts became more erratic. For a moment, he slumped against his lover and held him tightly. The captive knew the captor had cum. 

He withdrew and went to lay face up near the foot of the bed. Pulling the captive's body towards him, he pressed his face into the captive's perineum. His tongue flicked at the sensitive anus and fingers gently rolled the testicles. The sensations filled the captive, his desire mounting. His head was thrown back and he unconsciously bore down on his lover's face to increase the pleasure. He was moaning and rocking now, so very close. If only his captor would touch his throbbing erection. 

"Do you like this?" 

"Oh yes. Please..." 

"Please what?" 

"Please touch me." 

"No." 

The sensations stopped abruptly, sweet orgasm denied. He moaned and rattled the handcuffs in frustration. Long ago, in a moment of honesty, he admitted to his lover that he needed to be touched. No amount of teasing or stimulation alone could bring him to orgasm. He needed warm fingers or a wet mouth to milk him. It dawned on him. The captor was using his secret knowledge like a weapon, wielding it against the captive. *He's doing this on purpose. That's the last time I tell him anything.* 

The hum of the vibrator intruded on his thoughts. The sound alone caused his erection to throb. The toy was again placed against each nipple and slowly moved down his body until it rested again in his groin. His tormentor did not stop there. The vibrator was moved around to his anus and was pressed and wiggled into his opening. He gasped as he felt the ache of the stretching and then the fullness as the captor pushed the vibrator deep into him. He began to moan and thrust. The captor purposely slid his body down along his own as he went to his knees. He was held tight. Strong arms wrapped around his thighs and gentle hands were sliding the vibrator in and out of his rectum. His balls were captured in a warm mouth and they were rolled and sucked. The sensations battered him and added to the heat in his groin. He was trembling and taut with readiness. Perspiration coated his body. He head was beginning to feel numb. He was now moaning and thrusting uncontrollably. *So close...so close* 

"Please touch me", he begged. 

"If I touch you once, will you cum?" 

"Yes." 

Fingers wrapped around his pulsing cock and gave him one swift movement up and down his shaft. He gave one sharp thrust and then groaned as the hand was removed. 

"You didn't cum." 

"Please..." 

"If I lick you once, will you cum?" 

"Yes." 

The tormentor licked him once only, from the base of his shaft to his engorged tip. He thrust helplessly into the air desperate to find a warm mouth to accept him. Finding none, he groaned in agony. 

"You didn't cum." 

"Please..." 

He continued to moan and twist against his bonds. The captor kissed him deeply, cutting off his words. 

"Your mouth is dry." The captive hadn't noticed. 

He heard the clinking of ice and a glass was pressed to his lips. He was given a drink of iced tea but it was too much and the excess ran out of his mouth as he swallowed. The captor watched as the drops of iced tea ran down his lover's throat, neck, and chest. He smiled as an idea formed. 

He was so ready...so close...but the denial was frustrating and he was beginning to soften. The vibrator was still in his rectum sending waves of pleasure through his body, but it wasn't enough. The mouth on his nipples and the ice to his back caught him by surprise. The hot mouth and the freezing ice made his back arch even more, pushing his nipple deeper into the captor's mouth. The warm tongue trailed down his chest and belly while the ice made cold, moist circles on his back and buttocks. His cock began to harden and throb. He threw his head back and moaned. 

The captor was now on his knees before him, tongue flicking at his engorged tip while the ice travelled up the inside of his thighs, dangerously close to his hot groin. The sensations conflicted, the warmth coaxing him to come; the cold stealing heat from his erection. He twisted and groaned in delicious agony. 

The captor slowly licked and sucked down his shaft then suddenly took the throbbing cock into his mouth. Warm wetness surrounded him while the masterful tongue continued to lick the sensitive underside of his penis. The cold was gone and he thrust mindlessly into his lover's mouth. The captor waited and knew when his lover was about to cum. When he tasted the first drops of ejaculate, he brought the ice cubes up and pressed them into the captive's balls. 

After a sharp intake of breath, the captive screamed. The hot pull in his groin was rapidly cooled but still the warm mouth coaxed and milked him. His body went taut. He realized he was clenching his jaws and spittle flew from his mouth as he came. His head was numb and colors exploded behind his bound eyes. His senses were reeling and it seemed as if the room had begun to spin. He felt as if he were falling. He called out his lover's name and slumped in his bonds. 

Awarness of his surroundings and recent memory came back slowly. He knew that he was now in the bed, laying on his side, his arms flung up around his face. The fullness in his rectum was gone and he was a little sore. *Probabaly from removing the vibrator too quickly*, he reasoned. He could tell that the silk ties were off his ankles but he was still wearing the blindfold. Abrasions on his wrists stung as beads of sweat rolled across those tender areas. His lover sounded frantic, calling to him, begging him to move or make a sound. He tried to comply but lethargy enveloped him. He felt himself being gently turned onto his back and then the blindfold being removed. His lover slipped an arm under his shoulders, holding him tight. His head fell back and his lips parted. *Good*, he thought. *I could have never done that on my own.* With his mouth open, he could make a noise. He moaned. His lover kissed his brow and his closed eyes. 

"Oh my God. I am so sorry Benny. Please forgive me. I never meant for that to happen", he repeated over and over, desperation in his voice. 

He fought against the lethargy. He could speak or open his eyes. He didn't have the strength for both. 

"S'okay. I never felt anything like that before." His voice was barely above a whisper. He found that he could move his arm and was able to return his lovers embrace. 

"I'm taking those damn hooks down now. I'm sorry we ever spotted them." Ray made a motion to get out of bed. 

The arms around him suddenly tightened. "Don't you dare." 

\--The End-- 

* * *


End file.
